Group Gazers Fast Fires
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Fire after fire.


Dakota's stomach starves as she watches t.v on the couch next to Lindsay.

"Lindsay bake me some food." Dakota demands as she flips through the channels.

"Kay kay!" Lindsay said getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen.

Lindsay grabs popcorn and puts it in the over for 5 hours.

Lindsay sets the time and puts hot sauce on the popcorn.

Lindsay puts powder on top of the hot sauce.

Lindsay shuts the oven and sits down next to Dakota on the couch.

"Dude, wheres my food?" Dakota asks.

"In the oven." Lindsay says while she plays sock puppets with her hands.

"Alright then." Dakota says while watching the t.v.

Dakota sniffs.

"Lindsay...what's that smell?" Dakota asks curiously.

"I don't know! Let me see!" Lindsay says going to the kitchen.

There is a tiny fire in the oven.

Lindsay opens the oven and grabs a stick.

Lindsay grabs a marshmellow and puts it on the stick over the fire.

"Is everything ok?" Dakota yells from the couch.

"Oh yeah! Everything is perfect!" Lindsay says roasting marshmellows.

Dakota lays back and relaxes.

The fire starts spreading across the kitchen.

"Oh no!" Lindsay says as she drops the stick.

"DAKOTA THERES A FIRE!" Lindsay screams.

"WHAT!" Dakota says running to the kitchen.

"EEEP HELP!" Lindsay said jumping into Dakota's arms.

"DUDE! CALL THE FIRE PEOPLE!" Dakota screams while holding Lindsay.

"THE PHONES ARE BURNING!" Lindsay screams back.

"AAAHHH!" Dakota says running out the house.

Dakota grabs her cellphone and calls the fire department.

The fireman come and water down their house.

The house is burnt and old.

"Our house...it's gone! Where are we going to live!" Dakota panics.

Chris and Ezekiel drive by.

"Oh my god!" Chris says walking up to Lindsay and Dakota.

"What happend,eh!" Ezekiel asks worried.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" Dakota screams.

"I'm sorry,eh!" Ezekiel says winey.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Chris asks.

Dakota and Lindsy agree.

They all go to Chris's house.

"Make yourself a home. You both can sleep on the couches." Chris says.

"Thanks." Dakota and Lindsay say.

Chris sits down next to Lindsay on the couch.

"What started the fire anyways?" Chris asks.

"I told Lindsay to make me some food but instead she made a fire!" Dakota says madly.

"It wasn't my fault!" Lindsay said facepalming and crying.

Chris hugs her and pats her back.

"You made Lindsay cry!" Chris complains.

"SHE BURNED MY HOUSE!" Dakota shouts.

"It's ok Dakota,eh. Your with us now." Ezekiel flirts with Dakota.

Dakota pushes Ezekiel to the ground.

"I feel really bad!" Lindsay says still crying.

"It's ok! It wasn't your fault!" Chris says comforting her.

"Yes it was." Dakota says truthfully.

"NOT THE TIME!" Chris shouts.

Dakota puts her hands up and sticks out her tounge.

"Dakota,eh. DO you want to make this cute guy a sandwhich?" Ezekiel flirts.

"I can't stay here for much longer I need to go." Dakota says as she was about to leave.

"NOBODY IS GOING ANYWHERE!" Chris shouts.

"Fine!" Dakota pouts.

"Maybe if you be friendly to Ezekiel you guys might become friends." Chris explains.

"No." Dakota says in a mean tone.

Ezekiel shrugs and sits next to Lindsay.

"Lindsay i'll give you some cooking lessons,eh. Follow me to the kitchen." Ezekiel says helping up Lindsay.

"Yo Chris! You stay here with me." Dakota demands as she flips with channels.

"Fine!" Chris said sitting next to Dakota.

They both watch t.v together.

"You wanna watch dying animals?" Dakota asks.

"WHAT! NO! That's sick!" Chris shouts.

"Not as sick as seeing them die." Dakota says while laughing.

Dakota turns to the channel, "Animals that die".

"Why am i doing this?" Chris asks.

"Because i demanded you to watch this with me." Dakota says with a serious voice.

Chris sighs and watches the show.

"Ok,eh! I'm going to teach you how to cook!" Ezekiel says grabbing bowls and cups.

Lindsay watches.

"First,eh. Get some milk and put it in a cup into the microwave for 5 minutes." Ezekiel explains.

Ezekiel pours milk and puts it into the microwave for 5 minutes.

Lindsay watches and nods.

5 minutes pass by.

"Then,eh. Grab some chicken wings and put it in a hot bowl of chowder,eh." Ezekiel says while doing that.

Lindsay starts taking notes.

"Then,eh. Put it in the oven for 4 hours." Ezekiel says putting it in the oven at 400degrees.

"Then soon enough,eh! You will have a..." Ezekiel says getting cut off.

"OMG A FIRE!" Lindsay screams.

Ezekiel and Lindsay run out of the house.

"SOMEONE GRAB ME A FIRE EXTINGERSHER!" Chris yells.

"No." Dakota says watching animals die.

Ezekiel and Lindsay run to the neighbors hide to hide.

"DAKOTA! HELP ME!" Chris shouts as he runs to the kitchen.

"Your on your own." Dakota says watching t.v.

"UGH!" Chris pouts.

The fire starts sparkeling and flaiming higher and higher.

The door catches on fire.

"OH HELL WITH IT!" Chris shouts.

Chris kicks the door down and exits the house with his cellphone and calls the fire department.

"HAHAHA! The cat died! HAHAHA! Look blood!" Dakota says laughing.

The fire comes near Dakota.

"I guess i should leave." Dakota says shrugging.

Dakota gets up and walks off.

Dakota watches the house burn down until the fire department comes.

The house is burned now to the ground, nothing but ash.

"This is so cool!" Dakota says happily.

"NO ITS NOT! MY HOUSE IS BURNED! IM HOMELESS! AND SO ARE YOU!" Chris screams.

Dakota shrugs.

"Great! Where are we going to live!" Lindsay asks.

"If theres a will! Theres a Noah!" Dakota says smarlty.

They all walk to Noah's house.

Lindsay rings the doorbell.

Noah answers.

"What do you guys want?" Noah asks rudely.

"Move. We live here now." Dakota says pushing him out of the door way.

"WHAT!" Noah screams.

"Hey housemate,eh." Ezekiel says fist pumping him.

Noah's eyes widen.

"No...no..this can't be happening!" Noah says as he twiches his eye.

Chris kisses Lindsay.

"Your my favorite cook." Chris says cheering her up.

"Aww thanks babe." Lindsay said hugging him.

"So Dakota,eh. How do you think of me cooking us some dinner?" Ezekiel asks.

"Depends. Do i have to eat the food and sit and talk with you?" Dakota asks meanly.

"Yes,eh." Ezekiel comfirmes.

"Then no." Dakota says texting a friend.

Ezekiel sighs depressingly.

Noah calls an insherents company.

"Ok guys! Guess what!" Noah says happily.

Everyone turns around at Noah and asks.

"I paid for all of your guys's houses to be rebuilt! They will be done tomorrow at night." Noah says happily.

"EEP! Thanks Noah!" Lindsay says clapping.

"No problem! I can't wait!" Noah says with a big smile.

"Why,eh?" Ezekiel asks.

"The sooner your houses get rebuilt the sooner you leave my house." Noah complains.

Noah goes upstairs to go to sleep.

"Hehehe. I'm having fun!" Lindsay says holding on Chris's shoulders.

"I kind of am too." Dakota addmits.

"Same." Chris agrees.

"I guess this is fun,eh." Ezekiel says cheering.

"Let's all have a party here!" Lindsay shouts.

Everyone shouts yeah.

"NO PARTIES! EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GET SOME SLEEP!" Noah yells from his bedroom.

Everyone got silent and went to sleep.


End file.
